


Prawdziwy Ty

by Olgie



Series: 100 drabble w 100 dni, edycja druga [69]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - edycja 2, Fluff, M/M, Seria Malinowa, mystrade
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Tekst w ramach II edycji "100 drabbli w 100 dni"Seria MalinowaPrompt nr 71. "Prawdziwy Ty" zamieniony z promptem nr 70. "Gorzka cisza"





	

A więc jednak. Mycroft powinien był się tego spodziewać, bo im dłużej ze sobą byli, tym bardziej Gregory się mu sprzeciwiał. Ale to już zakrawało na szczyt bezczelności. Zrobić mu malinkę  _ dokładnie _ na granicy kołnierzyka? Niby nie widać, ale tylko wtedy, gdy Mycroft trzyma głowę prosto. Zabić go, to za mało. 

Chociaż, oto prawdziwy on: nie ważne co mu powiesz, zrobi, co uzna za słuszne. Na początku ich związku był potulniejszy, bo obaj jeszcze nie wiedzieli , na co mogą sobie pozwolić.

Policzy się z nim wieczorem, a teraz nie pozostaje mu nic innego, jak znalezienie koszuli z trochę wyższym kołnierzykiem.


End file.
